Immortal Bill
by atarek0097
Summary: The story revolves around a young kid who sold his soul to be the most fearsome being feared by many –Vampires, witches, hunters, werewolves and his journey after losing his memory and interacting with a beautiful human woman who will take care if him.. without knowing his secret.. That He is an IMMORTAL
1. Chapter 1

**This Story isn't the normal type of vampire or supernatural stories, You are thinking about right now, Its goes in another different way than you assume... Where a quite young boy with baby face.. Happens to be the most fearful supernatural being 2** **nd** **to The Vampire king.. wandering the world for thousands of years.. with a witch inside his head. He returns again to defeat the Evil imprisoned him once.. but first He has to remember who is he first**

* * *

 **At the very old dark ages, In A Magnificent Castle**

In the Biggest Hall-... A large man in his Black Cloak Standing laughing in front of a another hopeless boy

"You die today, Kiro"

The boy with desperate look on his face "kill me? Hahahahaha. Please, Take a no."

"Don't worry, I'll make your wish comes true tonight"

The Blond messy short hair-boy with angry look up on his face: His right hand turned into Large big claw with Black fire out of it

"your head, I'm taking it now, **_Marcos_** "

"Wha.. you still angry because of that?" laughed the demon In pleasure

"You Killed the Boy's Mother?"

"What big deal!"

"She was your damn DAUGHTER"

"She Betrayed her own kind, Going to A _Werewolf_ & even Giving birth to that Halfling"

"How could you do that you Damn-blood-Sucking Monster?"

"Shut up, I'm the King of the Vampires The first Pure blood. How dare you talk to me like that?" The man got angry & turned into a big monster with large claws & weird thin fangs, red eyes sending chill to the guards at the door At the same time outside the door Vampires were fighting against a grey fury monster

Kiro heard the fighting outside & turned to see Marcos walked in circles round him "It seems like the Halfling had come to die like his father"

"He has a name, Its _Riley_ & his Father was the bravest man I ever met & His mother was most caring woman, I saw.. Not like you, She never hurt a sole creature. She cared for other, even Monsters like you she would give them a second chance"

"That's why she died like a weak. She deserved to die like her Husband & the boy outside I'll kill him by my hands But you... won't be here to witness it" Marcos smirked, Kiro recognized something was wrong, He looked down to see a circle of black dust round him, he tried to get out but It was like a magical prison The little grey-head boy entered to see Kiro shouting "Riley, Take the sword & Get out of here... now" Marcos spelled some spells. An enormous pole of light fell from sky & hit the circle & when it faded, Kiro was no where to be found, He vanished with no traces leaving The big monster laughing madly in pleasure

* * *

 **620** years later... nearly the present time, **In One big city Near the sea**

At the night, a blond tall -tanned- Man walked away from his woman. The -blond young woman, wearing glasses, tying her hair with a cute pink band- wiping the tears from her beautiful turquoise eyes. The woman returned to her fancy apartment in a wealthy Skyscraper. She took a shower & went to the living room to watch TV... then Suddenly _An_ _Enormous_ _Earthquake_ _Happened_ _. Lights went out, Power off, the Chandelier fell & crashed on the table in front of her. _The girl screamed & went out to her balcony to see The Sea is shaking, High waves like those of Tsunami came up but weakened on their way to the shore.

The woman thought " Its getting late, I should sleep now to get ready for school" she returned back to her room

 ** _At the same time by the shore,_** A boy came out from the water limping outta the shore then fainted by the road- He was wearing an outrageous weird torn outfit, long blond hair white skin & green eyes-,

* * *

 **SORRY for the Short chapter,, its only the beginning keep tuned for light romance & adventure type of story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning** , The woman woke up & get ready to go. While She was walking to the school, She saw a crowd were gathering at the side road. The woman came nearby & shouted "Bill"

She tried to see the boy by the road but she was mistaken. an old man came nearby "Do you know him, dear?"

"No, I was mistaken"

"What will we do? We can't leave him like that"

An ambulance came later,

The paramedics took the boy & asked the woman to came with them, She refused at first But when She took a good look at the boy she pitied him & entered the car.

At the Hospital, At the reception office "What's your name Miss ?"

 _"_ _JUNE_ "

"Please, Can you fill this paper & what is your job?"

"Yes, I'm a teacher...but One sec. How is the boy?"

"The doctors are examining him now, Can I know your relation?"

"I don't know him, We just find him so Soaked by the road"

The Old man Came by "but you called him Bill !"

"Yeah that's my ex's name. He has the same blonde hair. He is wave surfer. So I was just mistaken... Ah its too late, Can you excuse me I've to make an important call to my work place?"

June called & apologized for not coming today & while She was hanging up She saw some doctors running to the boy's room

A respectful man in his white Coat came looking down asking June

"Are you his relative?"

"No, what's going on? What happened to the boy?"

"I'm sorry, He is dead"

June gasped "No way"

"I'm sorry...It was too late"

But another nurse came running "Doc. You have to see this" The man returned back to the room with the companionship of June The man shouted when he saw the boy's pulse on the screen "IMPOSSIBLE"

June said "what's wrong?" the man turned back to her with a big exclamation mark all over his face "I don't understand, He is supposed to be dead.. his... his lungs... They are completely filled with water but yet his heart is still beating"

"Is that even possible ?"

"I.. I... will save him even if its impossible to begin with"

A nurse took June outta the room while the Doc. Ordered his assistants to prepare for the surgery:

they had to pump out all the water out of his lungs.

2 hours later near 5 pm Its getting late, The doctor came out from the room

"Don't worry, He will be Okay now. You should get some rest too"

"Can I leave my phone no. In case he woke up?"

"Sure you can" The doctor took the no. & walked the young lady outta the hospital

* * *

Next day at school, June entered the principal's office apologizing for yesterday

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Kwaji-san"

The white haired old man shouted "I don't care about your lame excuses, June sensei"

"But sir, there was that boy... yesterday & I had to take him to the hospital"

"June sensei, You're still young just 23 years old, I know you can be rushy, But You have to stick to your own responsibilities"

"Yes, sir"

She excused herself & went on her way but She got a call from the Hospital asking her to come immediately. She didn't knew what to do till she felt a hand on her shoulder, a pitch dark red head man came by

"Are you okay June-sensei?" the red head man wearing normal clothes not too fancy not too casual just a normal outfit that fits him so much, putting on his glasses going on by that serious look up on his face asked in curiosity "How is that boy from yesterday?"

 _"_ _Lucien-san,_ You knew"

"Yeah, I happened to be with the principal when you called yesterday"

"I don't know what to do Lucien-san. They called me at the hospital &..."

"Go, I'll take care of it"

* * *

June went on her way to the hospital while the man returned to the principal's office.

In the quiet room, The boy opened his eyes to see people in white clothes round him a white haired man came & checked his pulse

The boy said quietly "Where am I? Who are you?! WHO AM I ?!"

June came later the doctor told her

"The boy have some issues"

"What issues ?"

"He doesn't remember anything he lost his memory"

"What? Is it temporary?"

"I Don't think so, He must hit his head hard. He thinks himself to be living in another age"

"What do you suggest Doc.?"

"If he was sent to an orphanage, He won't be treated correctly"

" ... "

"You are a teacher, right?!"

"Yes!"

"That's a good idea; you can take care of him till we find his parents"

"Ahh?!"

The woman took the boy all the way to her home out of her kind nature & also due to the Doctor's nagging to her...

Walking into the street, clinging to her hand as he was lost in this big world, June could hint that he is so afraid She though in her mind

"I can't let go of him not until at least his memory comes back"

When they returned home She prepared dinner then they both sat down

The boy could say nothing, just looked at her with his dazzling green eyes that said everything She could read his eyes apologizing for the trouble he caused but that wasn't the case. even though she tried to comfort him saying with smiling

"What's your name?"

He looked down "can't remember"

"Where are you from?"

"Can't remember"

"I'm sorry if I'm pushing you. First of all let me introduce my self... I'm June, I work as a teacher you can call me June-sensei & you're ! Ah sorry"

"What about Bill?!" the blonde boy suggested

"Huh ?!"

"I heard you & the women at that place call me that name when I woke up"

"Hhhh" the woman giggled apologizing "sorry that might be my fault"

"Actually when I saw you first time I mistook you by my ex"

"ex ?"

"I.. I , you know when you break up with your girlfriend ..."

"I don't understand"

{Okay that began to become little awkward}

"Never mind, I'll call you **_Bill_** ,

You can go have a shower then we'll continue our talk later" She guided him to the bathroom ...

A complete hour passed. The woman knocked the door to see if he is okay

"Bill, You hear me?" She called but no answer, She felt the water beneath the door running through her legs. She rushed in to see every thing was missed up the taps were broken The water was over flowing & Bill was standing in his clothes under the shower in the tub, so scared, so silent then he fainted suddenly

She rushed in helping him, she changed his clothes & gave him her pajamas. It wasn't too big; as the high difference between them isn't that large. She walked him carefully to the living room & they both sat on the couch. She held the remote & turned on the TV the boy freaked out suddenly

"Don't be afraid, Bill. Its okay. Its just TV"

"I don't know what is TV. I don't know anything" The boy trembled more, he shrunk his knees to his chest totally out of it

The Woman closed the TV & stood in front of him & said with trusting loud voice "Bill-kun Look at me"

The boy stopped trembling & looked at her. She leaned to him & said tenderly "Don't be afraid. As long as you are with me, nothing will harm you" then she hugged him peacefully he kept holding her till he fell sleep

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the dull chapter but its different than any supernatural story you read.. don't judge it now. The real thing is beginning in ch.3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bill has just adapted to this life.. but something is still missing, find it in this chapter**

* * *

Next day

"We were supposed to go shopping but I don't knew If its a good idea to let him out in this world so soon, he is just like a baby bird, I don't know why I'm caring so much for him. Is it because its my job as a teacher or something special about that kid?"

The boy woke up to see himself in a comfortable bed... he walked to the door then he found June making breakfast

"Good morning, Bill"

"Good morning... sensei"

She smiled to him while preparing the table. They both ate

She said quietly "Do you wanna hang out?"

...he looked to her questioning

"Buying some clothes, food, having fun"

He nodded peacefully

She asked him after washing his long blonde hair "Hey, Bill How about having a Hairdo"

"I don't know, I like my hair"

"But its too long. You need to shorten it a bit" She held the scissors but he seemed to be very scared so she just tied with a band and they both went out ...the boy had fun ate sorts of food he really cheered up & on the way back at the night, he kept gazing to the lights of the city from behind the glass of their home ride

When they are back Bill stood at the door

"What's wrong Bill ?" June inquired

He cried little saying "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

She approached him "you remember, right?"

He nodded

"What's your name ?"

"I don't have one, they call me black's son, I have no parents. The people who raised me were called black, they took care of me. they treated me nice like you did. But they got taken & sold then The butcher's town bought me When I was 16.. I've been there for year, He let me work in the shop they tortured me once I made a mistake, I had no one..."

As Bill kept listing his weird story June just listened can't glimpse a hint of his story she asked "then what ?!"

"I can't remember... I'm sorry"

"You don't have to"

He looked down waiting for her to kick him outta the flat or leaving him to the police but the woman leant to him

"I don't know a lot of what you said but you wanna keep living here with me?"

The boy nodded happily clinging to her

The days of vacation ended.. Bill became more acquainted to everything.. -well not everything most of them -

* * *

Next day at school, June took the boy & asked to list him in but the Principal objected "How can you take responsibility of someone while you can't take care of yourself you are carless unprofessional teacher"

Lucien came into the office & asked June sensei "Can you let me try?"

The woman waited outside inside the room

"What's wrong Lucien-sensei ?"

"Let the boy in please Kwaji-san"

"I can't"

Lucien took off his glasses & asked the same offer while his eyes turned bloody red "I think you can" ?

The headmaster nodded quietly "yes I can"

The man went out of the office & told her "everything went okay"

* * *

In the class room

June sensei is teaching the class while Bill is sitting listening at the back. After the class ended, some guys gathered at him . He looked to June, she smiled nodding to him.

One of the high-scholar girls with black hair -with corrupted personality- approached the boy first "Hey are you really living with sensei ?"

"Yes"

Another boy with spike black hair came in "Is that the newcomer, Hey boy If you need any thing you can ask me. In return Can you bring me...?"

The girl shouted on the other boy " _Yoshida,_ you pervert ? What brought you here aren't you cutting class!"

"Don't be so tough on me _Pita_. You are still my woman" he pulled her to his side

Yoshida turned back sighted "Boring" Then he went out with his gang

Bullying another boy "Hey Shin, Where is my money? you borrowed yesterday"

The quite short black hair kid with damn angry face said calmly

"I didn't borrow anything form you"

Yoshida punched the boy but Shin didn't back down

Yoshida laughed "you really can take punches" and before he could continue Lucien showed up

Yoshida looked to Shin "hhhhh, Saved by the bell, lets go guys"

Yoshida walked away while Shin gritted his teeth, barely holding his furious back then he shouted "Why did you Show up... Master ?"

"Because you were about to kill him" Lucien patted on the boy's shoulder in a try to comfort him

"Why don't you let me? He is worst kind of humans... I knew his father is a big crime ringleader here in the town, But I still can take them all on"

"You can't" Lucien looked caringly to the boy

"Ah, you are afraid if our position got blown up. Lucien-san I've been training. I've became more stronger than ever... we can fight back with the others"

"NO, The Others are gone, each in his way. We too should go"

"Why ? Till when we'll hide"

"Shin, please Understand, What's so bad with this life? we can live our new life here"

Shin sighted sadly leaving his master alone.. while looking away he happened to see Pita grabbing the newcomer to the roof

"Right, not my problem" Shin said to himself

At the roof

"Why did you bring me here?" Bill asked quietly

"Sorry, Bill-kun Its really not personal" smirked the girl

"What do you mean?"

Yoshida came from behind with his gang, someone locked the door

Yoshida approached the boy with a knife "newcomer Hand down all your money. I know sensei must bucked you up a little"

"But I don't have any"

"C'mon" he cut Bill's arm, the boy shouted in pain the other guys laughed while Pita walked to Yoshida

"Don't cut the face he is so cute to be scared, Hhhhh" She laughed devilishly

Yoshida was about to cut him again but the boy raised his both hands defending himself

"NOOO" he shouted & suddenly black fire came out of his hands & burned Yoshida's face, The others began screaming while backing away, Pita pulled her boyfriend looking to Bill "what kind of monsters are you?"

The boy kept moving his hands like he is on fire & while he is trembling walking backward; he tripped & fell from the roof to the warehouse where no one was round there

Pita & the boys took Yoshida & ran away thinking { _They've just killed someone}_

* * *

 **The truth about bill is about to revealed.. keep tuned for more**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Yoshida attacked Bill, and got injured in return.. Pita & The gang took Yoshida & ran away thinking {** ** _They've just killed someone}_**

 **NOW READ the most waited chapter is here.. ACTION IS COMING**

* * *

 **At the Hospital...** his father came. Pita & the boys lined up

" _Zelman_ -san" the girl said in fear

He grabbed her neck & looked to the others "Who did that to my boy?"

None could dare say anything till An injured voice said "D..ad It... was a newcomer"

The Man turned to his son asking "What do you mean ? Who is he?!"

... no body answered

"Why are you all silent?"

"We pushed him off the roof" Yoshida said quietly afraid from his father

"You... What?!" The man snapped on them "How could you brats do sth. Like that. Now, I've to clean this mess"

Pita interrupted

"Zelman-san, We were just having fun. We pulled some prank on the newcomer but he... lit fire outta his hand then tripped & fell from the roof"

"you crazy bit... Where is he now?" groaned at her

"He is still in the warehouse behind the school where he fell"

"Does he still there ?"

"We don't know we ran away as fast as we can to treat Yoshida"

"Just go home & act like normal. I'll handle it"

Zelman waved to two of his men to dispose of the boy's body before things getting worse.

* * *

... **an hour earlier,** back at the warehouse

Bill fell from the roof causing a big crash & large hole in the ceiling.

{ _He_ _opened_ _his eyes slowly to see himself in an eternal darkness_

 _"_ _Where am I?"_

 _An eerie seductive voice approached him "Welcome back"_

 _"_ _Who are you? Where are we?"_

 _A beautiful White haired Woman showed up in a very Gray dress, He gazed at her very dark lashed eyes "Who?"_

 _"_ _I'm The Witch within the Statue. Hhhhhhhhh"_

 _"_ _You know me?"_

 _"_ _Just looking at you, getting beaten up by mere human kids was really worth laughing, Unforgettable scene"_

 _The witch disappeared, the boy stood up walking here & there -still hearing her laugh-_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" The boy asked_

 _The woman showed up in front of him like rough wind scratching his face, staring at him then Whispered in his ear "_ _I live within you"_

 _The boy held his head in pain screaming loudly "I can't remember_

 _I.. I can't"_

 _"_ _Do you want to remember?.. Then Let me show you_

 ** _Kiro_** ** _The_** ** _Demon_** ** _Slayer_** "

Bill stood up & walked in the darkness with her to see

~[[In an Old simple Village... a young boy in chains shouting It wasn't me. 2 guards beating him to pulp

"Shut up _Black_ , The Butcher's daughter saw you killing her father with the knife" The other Guard tied him to a statue in the middle of Square

& said "Did you kill him Because He was torturing you, you are a slave. You do what you're told. Son of Black" They left, leaving the boy bleeding... waiting his execution in the morning.

The boy kept whining "It wasn't me, It was that bitch, She sucked his blood She is a vampire..."

No one believed the boy They were just making fun of him.

Then... late at night, He heard an inner voice

 _{I believe you}_

The boy looked right & left but no one was there to be seen

"Where are you?"

"I'm here... behind you"

"Where.. The Statue?!"

".. I live in the Statue"

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Not worth saying, I'm the leader witch of the most powerful witches' clan _the Greatest white Serpent,_ I was once with Powerful magic power, I could defeat anyone of demons & because of my power, The others grew scared from me, they envied my power"

"What happened after that ?"

"They sat me up, They barely could kill me but my spirit was too powerful to be vanished so they trapped me in this statue.. I have been waiting for centuries, waiting for someone... for you"

"Why me ?"

"you believe in Us.. =( Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches)"

"You really exist ?!"

"Yes, We exist. You believed in me because of the stories you were hearing from your parents"

"How did you knew that the Black were telling me stories about the demons?"

She said in her seductive tone "I knew a lot of things even you don't knew about yourself"

"You knew what I want ?"

"Say it & I'll grant it for you"》 _Bill was watching the whole scene from far Then he said in ascending {stop it STOP IT.. Don't say It}_?

《 The boy in the village whispered **"I don't want to DIE"** 》

 _"_ _Noooo" Bill shouted waving his hand at the witch, She just vanished in form of smoke laughing_

 _"_ _Keep watching Kiro, Thats what you really are"_

 _The boy kept looking at himself during his_ _3000_ _years' Journey_

Bill watched Kiro killing Vampires, annihilating Villages, Burning Ships travelling form place to place bringing the absolute Doom with him whenever he goes. -Kiro's whole life just flashbacked in Bill's eyes in mere min-]]~

Bill woke up to see himself at the warehouse he smirked manically "I'm Back, I'm Back... Finally I'm BACK" a black smoke of magic exploded round him In shape of rings with enormous big wave of supernatural power sensed by few

Bill walked outta the warehouse with torn up, bloody clothes Walking alone with miserable look just feeling the slight breeze of wind hitting his face strongly, he went to the shore where he was first been found he kept digging & digging, looking for sth. Then he muttered to himself " _Sorry_ _ **Kaya**_ _, I lost it"_

* * *

 _ON a Big Yacht_ by the shore. 2 men stepped on, Walked to the Big man of crime saying in fear "Zelman-san We couldn't find the body"

"What? Are you mocking me? Do you think It came back to life and walked away, you assholes" he shouted at them

"Zelman-san we knew few things: He has no parents No one, just the woman who found him couple of days ago"

"Get me that woman or dispose of her quietly, No one should know anything about this. I can't leave my child spending his youth with mere fools in some prison".

Out in the City, in the big bright Streets filled with all colours of light, a woman is searching for her lost kid with broken Heart swelled from worry over him

Some men -around 6 men in black suits- walked towards her. One asked

"Can you come with us Miss June ?"

June could sense the dangerous vibe coming from those men so She ran away... They started chasing her to a big square, all roads were cut, passers by are taking side watching in fear as the gang rounded the woman She tried to escape but One pushed her to the pavement where she hit her head & was about to faint, As she was going to fall she grabbed someone's Leg She looked up in dizzy, barely recognized that hair then She fainted believing it was Bill. But On the other hand he was Bill, but he wasn't paying any attention to the woman's silent voice. Bill looked to the men while standing in his own spot...

They were all dump-struck by his look, the messy blond hair, the dirt on his face, the blood all over his torn clothes. The boy's eyes turned pure White but it turned back to its green light normal colour; as One man shouted

"Get the boy & the woman then Zelman-san can do whatever he want with them"

The boy looked to them simply "You are mere humans, You wanna get up against me... Wait a sec." The boy inhaled a slow breath smelling the air then swayed his head right and left

"I can smell you"

He suddenly turned his eyes to stare at Shin who was watching the whole scene from some building's roof far by 1 km. 2 men tried to attack Bill But he gazed a long gaze sending chills to their spines they froze in their places. Bill tried to walk to them but He bumped into June who was lying on the side of the road... He stopped moving, stopped his gaze, It was like his persona has changed in a sec. He carried the woman in his arms and Vanished like smoke with no trace. The people of the street kept moving on their ways astonished from what happened, When the police came, the gangsters ran away couldn't believe what they just witnessed. But on the rooftop, our little curious vampire rushed to the edge to see "where did they go?" he said then he sensed that doomy vibe from behind He turned rapidly to see

Bill behind him carrying the woman. Shin know for sure he is not the same kid from morning.

"What is someone like you doing among the humans?" Bill asked or more like demanded

Shin took his guard up, raising his hand to fight "Why are you after us? Did The King send you; We won't come back to you filthy monsters"

Bill looked to him questioning "The King? Come back? You?"

Shin said "what do you want from me?"

Bill averted his eyes to look at the woman in his hands tenderly which made Shin exclaim "I wanna return her back"

"So do it"

"I don't know what to do"

"you can take her to the hospital to treat her first"

"?"

"Follow me" Shin said while Jumping from roof to roof

* * *

Later at the hospital Bill inside the room with the sleeping blondie while Shin outside the room waiting "Lucien-san"

"I sensed that explosion hours earlier, Do you know What happened?"

Bill came outta the room, Shin pointed " ** _He_** **_happened_** "

Lucien looked at June who got a head bandage he walked in, "Shin" He called demanding answers

Bill just walked out of the building then vanished amazingly

Shin & Lucien went out leaving June to rest..

Shin listed

"After You left me at the morning I got pissed off & flew up to the roof then I saw it all..."

Back to the big Yacht by the shore, At the business room inside it

Zelman is nagging on his men

"How could you, you fools made such big ruckus for mere..."

"We got tricked by the boy"

"Is he still alive!?" Zelman shouted in surprise

 _"_ _Unfortunately I am"_ a strange voice appeared at one dark corner of the room

(Gun Cocks) everyone aimed at him. The boy walked slowly to the man who was standing behind his office Zelman took his gun & put it on the boy's head "How did you get here?" Bill slowly reached the gun asking "What are those things?" the man backed a bit

"Are you playing with us, You wanna die for real!"

The boy laughed "So you can kill me with these things, Hahaha"

The man git intimidated "Are you insane, I'll shoot you"

"So do it, but make sure you kill me; Because If I survived & I'll... **I'll be coming for you**. Leave the human Woman alone She has nothing to do with me & I'm sorry for your kid, I'm really sorry for not relieving him from his suffering" He glared at him then He vanished in kind of smoke

"What now Zelman- san, Should we follow him?" The men kept calling but their boss just gave up, He throw his cold sweated heavy body at the chair and said quietly "Leave me alone"

* * *

Back at the Hospital Lucien met Bill

"Shin told me everything & I can say You've nothing to do with king Lucas but... Who Are You?"

Bill walked in slowly "You don't know me So You don't have to know me,... yet"

Lucien grabbed the boy's arm and looked at him with his red bloody eyes "Tell me_"

But the boy sarcastically cut him off

"Eye Raid.. hhhhh, The last one tried that trick on me, I... Never mind... you've nothing to do with me"

Bill carried the sleeping beauty & disappeared in smoke

"Who is this guy ?" Shin asked

"Don't know, Might be A One just like us. A one trying new life"

* * *

 **Lucien stopped at this point without any further explanations non-knowing the danger staring at them**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now Things gonna turn so messy as the truth is revealed will peace still be an option.. The war between the Vampires who couldn't continue their brute way of living & those who still think themselves superior Beings & how is June going to be tangled to all of this.. here you know**

* * *

 **Next morning,** June opened her eyes to see herself in her room wearing her pyjamas, yesterday's occurring still a dram for her,, she vaguely remember anything

"Bill, Bill where are you?" she turned to see him sitting at the couch, He waved to her "I wanna talk to you June"

She sensed its not Bill she knows, He was about to talk but she interrupted

"Are you Okay, I've been worried about you" she caringly held his clothes. he let go of her & stood few meters away

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I should cease to interact with you"

"Its Okay, I'm fine now"

 _"_ _I'm not who You think I am"_ He turned to walk away but She held his hand tightly "I don't care about anything, Its me who want you to stay. I just don't want you to leave, Its awfully lonely by myself... "

Bill looked in her turquoise eyes, he felt that strange urge in his chest for a sec. and then said in his quiet -low childish- voice

"Okay, lets have breakfast, sensei"

The woman tried to cheer up quickly

"You learned how to cook"

"I learned a lot of things; Cuz I have a good a good sensei"

She giggled as he stood preparing food...

Bill spent the next 3 days taking care of the woman while fitting into his new life, **{{** **Forgetting** ** _the One who should_** ** _avenge_** ** _, And the other who should_** ** _find }}_**

* * *

One morning

"Bill, get up. We'll be late for school"

"Should I go?"

Half an hour later, June were teaching class while half of the kids who bullied The newcomer last time didn't come back to school & the others acted they saw nothing

Suddenly ( **Boom)** a big explosion in the building, students began running when they saw their teachers running everywhere screaming "Monsters, Monsters"

Shin ran as fast as he can, to see Lucien in his office fighting another big black Monster with red eyes thin long fangs & very large black wings

"Run Shin, Run" Lucien shouted, Shin did so, but he got trapped by another So he ran to the Lab where June's already taken Bill & hid in the lab.

Bill was just like nothing at all, he looked at June who just fainted after

Screaming so much, Shin was at disadvantage... He looked to Bill as he was asking for help, But Bill didn't move till Lucien came in fiercely with red eyes as blood, sharp claws as swords, He came from behind the monster and twisted his elbow knocking him to ground then kicking his head sending him out cold, He looked to Shin

"Are you Okay?!"

"I'm fine"

"get out of here quickly"

"What's going on?"

"We don't have much choices"

Another voice called "No Lucien, There's another choice: to be killed by me now" a blonde man with dark long black cloak came through the big hole in the wall with two others

 _"_ _Edmond!"_ Lucien shouted Continuing "We are not coming back"

"Yes, you will" 2 others powerful vampires jumped & beaten the Master & his boy then picked them up... Edmond whispered "go before me, I still have business to finish here" he looked to June with big devilish grin up on his face. He grabbed the Woman & the child & flew out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.. but I couldn't bring myself to link it with what's going next.. the long awaited War going to resume.. The past will link to the present**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edmond kidnapped Shin & Lucien AND profit, Wait to see Who**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Russia_** , Lucien woke up to see himself in some large Cage in a big fancy hall, where a so richly dressed man sitting all mighty like a king, around 20 guards at the sides & 2 witches in black by him, An Old Vampire next to him.

"...Lucien-san, You're Okay?" Lucien turned to see many others with him, a younger Voice called him "Over here"

younger fellas walked to him, Lucien Shouted happily

" _Tristram_ , _Rune_ ! You're alive"

"Yes, we're" the young fellas -young blond vampire twins little older than Shin-

Lucien looked for Shin who was still out cold then he looked out to See

Edmond walking grinning to him

"Long time no see"

"You ingratitude piece of sh.."

"Hahahahaha, you still holding grudge against me for my betrayal"

"Yes"

"As I remember well it was you who betrayed your own race, trying to revolt on your king"

"I wasn't revolting, We are all equal. I just tried to live like normal people, we should not be hiding in the darkness or acting like monsters, we are all the same"

Edmond snapped "NO, we're not. We are higher than that level we are above all these... savage creatures"

Lucien was about to continue but he heard some noises at the corner of he cage he looked to see Bill is sitting covering June who just woke up. The vampires all over the cage looking strangely at her whispering

" humans- what're they doing here?"

Lucien looked to Edmond "You dared to bring humans to our mess, How low have you sunk?"

Edmond laughed walking round them saying his story

"Hear me Lucien After you escaped 60 years ago, I've been hunting everyone of the traitors, till you were my last prey. I approached The teacher in your school for weeks till I finally got all the information I need to bring you down, I've been luring you to a trap & you beautifully fell into it"

"I see your mind really went loony, Edmond" Lucien tried to provoke him, In deed Edmond tried to attack him but he backed again looking to his King & bowed then walked to his side while whispering to Lucien

"Don't worry After you all perish, I'll kill the humans* he bared his fang* Old fashion"

"Edmond you sick bastard" he looked to The king "Lucas, let go of us"

June who just woke up went to the front to her ex "Bill what are you doing here? Where I am? who are these people?"

But Edmond waved to her "I'll come for you later"

June looked to Lucas "you... who are in charge. Let us out. You can't treat people like that you... cruel monster"

Bill -inside the cage-chuckled " _Blood sucking Monster"_

June in exclamation looked behind to see lots of red bloody eyes staring at her "WHAT?" she screamed "Vampires !"

She backed to the bars

Lucas -the king- Shouted "enough"

One of the witches raised her hands as she was Chocking the woman, And that's exactly what was going on

June's body was lifted 4-5 feet in the air she was scratching her neck as someone was killing her

Lucas said Seriously "lock those imbeciles away in the dungeon & prepare for the coming of the First..."

(What's he doing?

Who is this boy?) *Noises from the Cage*

A little boy grabbed the woman's floating body and put her on the ground, He bit his wrest & began drawing a circle by his blood around the woman Then he walked to the bars & knocked on them by his finger

(knock Knock) 2 metal bars dissolved in secs. He walked out of the Cage.. Lucien was trying to go after him but Bill looked back laughing with a creepy face to him & said "If I were You, I would definitely Stay in"

"Who are you ? How did you do this?" Edmond

"That... an old trick, me... best safe fun for later"

Edmond was about to step in but Lucas raised his hand

"Let the kid say his last"

" Thank you, I'm not quite dealer but I can reach an agreement with you, How about letting The human return her home safe & I will just wait here till He comes & gets me & you can do Whatever you want with the others?"

"Hhhh, That's quite a deal for me that I don't understand, so What's my gain from it ?"

"...I'll let you live to see the next sunrise"

"Hahahahahahhahahah" Lucas & his cortege began laughing hysterically

Lucas looked to Edmond Who flew to fight the boy, but Bill could barely dodge his first blow, Bill is backing down from the tensile power of the mighty Vampire

Tristram whispered to Lucien

"Who is that boy, We saw him coming with you?"

Rune approached "Shouldn't we do sth. They are enjoying that...

Look, All of those Monsters are enjoying the show laughing "

"I knew, They are all laughing except that Old one" Lucien pointed

"Krayn ! The king's advisor"

Next to the King the Old Vampire is looking carefully at the fight with trembling eyes and suddenly Edmond jumped from behind & pierced the boy's Heart with his hand like sword in his chest. Bill fell like one weak thin corpse

Edmond walked back to Lucas side who stood up but...

(Cough cough) Bill coughed some blood, clenched his hand & barely stood up as his wound closed slowly

Lucas looked fiercely to Edmond who bowed apologizing

"You piece of human trash, making fun of me in front of my king"

Bill muttered to himself "that's really sucks, Its Taking too much time"

Edmond ran angrily & slashed the boy's head -GASPS-

Everyone held his breath, While Edmond walking away, they heard a voice

 _"_ _Now you did it"_ the beheaded body stood like a mount while his head flew back to its place Edmond fell back shouting _"Monster, Monster"_

Suddenly Krayn Threw an invisible Axe at the boy but Bill caught him. Krayn Said in great fear _"How..?! This Imaginable power, this fearful regeneration ability! How can this be.. You didn't age a little! You haven't changed a bit since that time.. Is it really yooouuu_?"_

 _"_ _So you finally remembered?"_ Growled Bill

 _"_ _No way, No way. You can't be him, I was there When He killed you"_

Bill stopped for a sec. And began laughing insanely

 _"_ _Hahahahahahhahahah, Killed me. That's what he told you. That's the best joke I heard in centuries"_

 _"_ _Kill him, kill him"_ Krayn shouted aggressively

Some guards tried to move but Bill raised his arms welcoming them

 _"_ _You wanna kill me, please go ahead somebody kill me, anyone ?!"_

None moved

 _"_ _That's right,_ _ **all fear the freak**_ _. You can't kill me,_ _ **I**_ _.. killed myself thousands of times all over the ages but I'm still alive, cursed in this world"_

Lucas shouted _"Krayn, Who is this guy?"_

 _"_ _He came from the hell, demon's child, the messenger of doom, A Monster from the Dark war, the last survivor of the White clan"_

 _-The 2 witches looked at each other & tried to fight but Krayn raised his hands continuing "I never thought that my death will be on the hands of_ _ **Kiro the d_"**_

 _"_ _Blah blah blah"_ Bill interrupted _"What he Simply means... your death, Your majesty"_

Bill's eyes gone completely white, his hands changed in black claws he became so wild. He ran towards Edmond who raised his hands to Block but Bill broke through his guard easily with one punch sending him like a rocket to the wall

"So strong" *cough-cough* Edmond fell to his death as his body turned to ashes

Some began moving but Krayn shouted "Nobody moves He is mine.*he looked to Bill* So Kiro the demon slayer, Will you honour my fight"

The man transformed into big black monster with long ears, black claws, red eyes, he looked at the boy and waves by his hands to make a big ring of fire round them both

 _"_ _Wow, eye Ignite"_ Bill laughed _"I haven't seen this in a while, But how about that?"_ Bill clapped his hands which made big wind that

Blew the fire away Bill landed the first punch sending Krayn flying but Krayn stood up quickly and flew up then preyed him down but Bill lowered his head and turned in a quick move landing a fatal blow to his side, all that in one move.

Krayn fell moaning on the ground breathing his last breathes

" _You're still no match for_ _him_ _, Kiro_ "

Kiro walked slowly to him & patted on his head provoking " _I know, But let me enjoy the moment"_ he cut the Old vampire's head in one slash by his hand that turned into A big weird dark axe

Lucas shouted _"How dare you? Get him"_

The guards began moving slowly to the monster Bill became

He looked to them with maniac Smile up on his face

" _You wanna continue, I'm not sure You are Overestimating yourselves or Underestimating me..._ _Come at me once, All what I have.. is time in this World_ _"_

The witches muttered some words and threw 2 Big Lava Balls at the kid, Bill caught the fire in his hand making everyone gasp with no move, The wild fire changed into black One he started playing with the flames by his fingers

Looking towards the king-Lucas- _"Its seems that you all forgot your Own History,_ _ **So let me remind you... one more time, How terrifying I am !"**_

The black fire in the boy's hands grew more & ate all his body then it Shaped in large firing Serpent. Bill pointed to the serpent, It devoured Lucas & the witches in no time

The guards threw their weapons surrendering, some escaped some went to their friends who were locked up in the cage... Then suddenly A man came like bolt from the Sky to the room shouting "I'm here to kick some a_! Where is the fight ?!" The Vampires looked to him & shouted " **Werewolf** !"

Bill Suddenly returned to his normal self after hearing that voice and shouted "Riley!"

"Kiro, Kiro jii-san =(Uncle)" The young grey haired man ran & picked him up Like a child "I looked for you everywhere, but hold a mins. I've some butts to kick"

"Hold on big boy. You grew up so much, most likely him"

The boy looked down in a bit of sadness

"I'm happy, you survived"

Lucien walked slowly "you are Kiro the Demon Slayer, right?"

Tristram from behind whispered to Rune "the One from the songs"

"Yes, I'm the One in the Songs that everyone sing, That tell my stories that have no ends...

I've gone by many names _Emmrick, Elife, Athan. Many names..; one meaning :_ _Undying man, An immortal"_

He looked behind to glimpse June has been watching since the very beginning, he said in his low voice tune " _I'm sorry sensei, I didn't tell you the truth. I put you in such great danger after all you had done to me. I just knew why I forgot my true self, I was running from it, I lingered to live that life you once showed me.. I'm Sorry_ "

She walked slowly to him. he closed his eyes & looked down in those worn out clothes & half naked thin body with his long messy blonde hair. She stood before him & Threw her body on him, round him with her arms & hugged him tightly

"Thank goodness, You are safe"

* * *

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter.. immortal Bill vs. The first blood**

* * *

Later, They Found they were trapped in a castle in Russia, Big wealthy castle.

At the Large Hall

Bill is sitting with Riley. Tristram & Rune came with others.

"Sir. Bill, the guys wanna ask you something"

Rune in exciting tone "Were you really in the dark war, you survived the war between witches & hunters, Vampires, Werewolves ?"

"Rune, Don't be rude"

"The dark war !" Bill chuckled _"I initiated it I lived so long till I lost count of time.. I kept myself hidden thinking I can live in peace away from those who seek my power.. But I was wrong so I, Kiro decided to hunt those who came hunting me_..."

they looked to Riley "Wow...Is that your assistant?"

"Riley is my nephew"

"Another immortal?" they asked interested

"No, he is one of yours" Bill said but Riley looked away annoyed

"He is kinda Half..."

"Half ?!" Tristram asked

Riley stood & walked away

Lucien Came & asked "Why are you here?"

"Huh! He saved us" The others said

"I mean Why you let them get you here?"

Bill stood & seriously said "I'm going say it once, so listen carefully. I am gonna kill Marcos"

"The first blood!" The youth shouted

"You are insane... you cannot kill him. None ever seen first blood since ages & he took you once, he can do it again"

"I wasn't asking for help. here is my request, Take June & leave the castle"

Lucien said "That's no easy job to be done by you, We'll aid you But We need a plan"

Riley shouted from far, "You have _your plan, I have mine_ "

* * *

In The Big Balcony outside the enormous Hall

Bill met June later, He walked her Outta the balcony, he couldn't bring himself up to say anything. And suddenly The lady cut the silence saying

"I'm sorry"

Bill looked to her taken back by her words

"Why do you apologize? Its my line"

"I just thought to live so long life a lone.. is so hard to imagine"

"I do not regret being like that, **Even though my life wasn't that great, I thought if I lived long enough, I might encounter something good in my Life"**

She smiled to him "you know you are like a celebrity, They all talk about you"

"You think I'm kinda a war hero, No that's what they think. I'm more than 3000 years old. I did things unforgivable, I..."

"And I didn't ask for that" June said in her serious tone, she continued

"Everyone has a past that wanna erase, And the man I met was a young boy called Bill"

Bill cheered up then held her hand & they began floating slowly

The woman clung to him chuckling "Hhhh, How do you do that?"

"Well, When you have a witch living in your head for centuries you gotta learn few things, hhhhh"

After their flying tour, Bill looked to her nicely "Thanks for cheering me up Sensei , Okay Lets bring you back home"

Surprisingly She said "No"

"But Its too dangerous for you"

"I don't wanna leave after I knew lots of people here, They are all kind to me"

"Things are gonna be different, War is coming, people will die...I can't watch you die"

"Neither me. leaving you here alone, I never had such an experience. I'll see through this to the end" June left while Riley came to him, "here you are your staff", He gave him some rings, a sword, A locket.

Bill held the locket "Where did you find that?"

"I grabbed it when I lost you last time"

June waved from inside "Lets eat, dinner is ready, we are late"

At the dinner Many people are eating but Bill was holding the locket, just gazing at it with sad eyes. June wanted to get him but Riley stopped her saying "better let him lone, It has been a while since he met her again"

"Who?"

"Kaya, His love"

June walked away with bit of desperation, left to her room to sleep...

* * *

At night "Sensei, you still up?" Bill knocked on her door

"..Yes" Hesitantly said

"Can I go in?" He opened the door, she sat on her bed wearing a beautiful white nightgown "What is it?"

He slowly walked to sit by her "Would you hear me...

Long time ago, I've been in the dark war, I was so injured. I was Sure I'm a Goner.. [Where Am I? No, It doesn't matter now. For me.. I'll die soon. Once I am dead, No matter where that may be, A dead corpse is all I'm gonna be. That's all. BUT

 _A woman found me & took me in, looked after me, everyday was so fun, we go playing by ourselves, no one is around. I really wanted to live my whole life like that -there beside her- ; Till one day she fainted coughing lot of blood "Kaya, Kaya" I kept calling till she woke up later smiling "Its okay"_

 _"_ _Do you live on your own, where is everyone ?"_

 _"_ _No one is here, you too should go"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I'm infected with incurable illness, Everyone left me. But when you came, I didn't till you. I didn't wanna be alone anymore. But you cared for me I can't watch you die cuz of me" she sobbed a lot_

 _I looked to her "Don't worry, I won't die. Kaya... Marry me?!"_

 _She cried lots of tears wailing "yes"_

 _When her illness got worse I begged the witch within me to cure her_

 _But nothing happened & Kaya died... human are born to learn then leave, That's their destiny. From the weight of the passing years... with all the severe bent up frustration. That lead to times I shredded this body of mine to pieces. During this time.. the only thing could calm my heart was this Locket. I've been searching for a reason to my life. I made an Oath I won't fell in love again But I was wrong, I met you & I Fell for you. I can't watch you die. June promise me No matter what happen, You must survive"_

June held him tightly

"Don't go... Don't do something reckless. My life was always empty till you came. you gave me purpose to live, a reason to exist. I got to knew lots of things after I met you

You can't just take all of that from me at once

Promise Me You'll be Okay"

"I'll... do the right thing" He held her hand & put-one of the rings he wears- in her delicate finger

She slept in his arms while he just held her in his arms, lovely gazing at the very starred Sky... hours passed

* * *

 **AND THEN THE ATTACK BEGAN, It was around 3 hours before Dawn .**

Bill vanished from the room & went to stand in front of Marcos who came & sat on the throne. Tristram, Rune, Lucien, Shin & the others holding the guards out busy while Riley is fighting alone outside.

"Long time no see, Kiro"

"Is that a welcome?"

"It doesn't matter, you're leaving soon "

"Just bring it On"

 **2 hours later** , The Others are fighting back. Riley & the rest Came into the Hall to see Big black Bat monster fighting a new wholly creature with black fire out of his limbs, a powerful strong young man fighting with Sword.

"You still gonna lose like last time"

"last time you pulled a dirty trick"

"hhhhh, What! Vampires can't learn some black magic !" Marcos smirked

"I'm gonna kill you for real this time"

"To think my whole kingdom was so afraid of such a child, You're not that strong even if you can not die. There are still many ways to dispose of you, Immortality & Invincibility are two different things"

"Shut up, I am gonna waste you right here right now"

Bill kept swinging His sword right & left, Marcos dodged the first swing but the second one get him hard, he was at the disadvantage; as June came from behind when _the others finished the guards_ , He threw some black cloud all over the crowd, he spelled them all, They were being suffocated except June who kept calling for Bill's Help

He threw the sword at Marcos, but Marcos caught it & pinned it at the ground, Bill tried to slash him by his claws but he dodged it by

Flying behind Bill to hold him still, Bill turned to June and know he has no choice but to save'em all, he went under his arm to be totally under the monster's mercy, Marcos laughed loudly "You're a fool for thinking that you could win?!"

He looked to June Telepathy talking {Even, I'm the only one Missing, I wanna you keep smiling} She looked to him smiling while tears running down her eyes...

"I don't have to win, I just have to make sure you lose"

He reached his hand & the sword came flying. He held it & took deep breath & pierced both himself & Marcos... They both solidified & became like a statue . The spell was broken

Tristram whispered "like the witch within the statue"

Lucien continued "Marcos was so powerful to be killed so Bill got his spirit trapped"

Shin said sadly "Both of them"

* * *

...

Lucien was gathering everyone to safety

Riley stood by the statue "Sorry uncle. I failed you... again"

"Its not your fault" June came from behind comforting the big guy

"That ring!"

"Yes, Bill gave it to me"

"May be that's why only you stood up for the spell"

"I'm grateful to Bill, and also so proud. he did the right thing"

"What now ?!" Riley sighed

"Now, we keep searching"

"Searching for what ?!"

"For a way..."

The woman left with Riley _carrying an old weird book in her arm, Its title : {The Oracles Of The Serpents}_

 **"** **I'm bringing** ** _Him_** **back, Even its my last Job Alive"**

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED .. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW..**

 **CHECK MY ACCOUNT THERE IS ALSO OTHER STORIES THAT MAY BE TO YOUR LIKING**


End file.
